


Fine And Muddied

by musicforswimming



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, F/F, Holding Hands, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to rise above the weariness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine And Muddied

**Author's Note:**

> Set during S1, on the walk back from Gwen's interview. For [](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/) 's Lesbian Pulp Titles challenge, specifically "The Twisted Path".

"It'll be all right, you'll see—" Sybil was breathless, flushed with frustration and exertion as she led the horse, dark hair loose and dress bright, a blossom trained to a fine bloom from the land.

 _Easy for some to say._ But Gwen shoved her mind closed about the thought, folded it up crisp as fresh bed linens. _What sort of gratitude is that?_ "We'll see," was all she said; she hadn't got it in her to agree with Sybil, to squint for the fat moon and champagne-bubble stars she could see from the big fine windows upstairs—well, that was fine, but nastiness would make _her_ no happier, either.

Sybil said nothing to that, but her fingertips brushed Gwen's elbow. They slipped lower after a moment, when Gwen only crooked her elbow a little; they trailed the inside of her arm and finally landed at Gwen’s wrist. Gwen twisted her hand—just a little, again—but it was enough. Sybil's fingers twined with hers.

So they walked together, hand in hand. Neither said more, but they had each other to brace against, when their boots stuck (as they did, hers and Sybil's alike) in the mud of the road.


End file.
